Ezra Is A Mandalorian
by JohnyCraft
Summary: Hey Guys This is JohnyCraft Here This is My First Ever FanFiction So i Hope Yous Like It Please Give FeedBack and Constructive Critisim is ok Just Dont Be To Harsh Or it Will Be Remove I Do Not Own Star Wars Rebels Or Any Of Its Charicters They Are Owned By Disney And LucasFilms Rated M Because Lemons Will Be In Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**JohnyCraft here i dont own Star Wars Rebels or any of its charicters they are owned by Disney and LucasFilms**

 **This is my first ever story so please dont be to harsh i am new to this i would really like it if you guys can give me some ideas. now lets get started**

It was just another night after a Mission on Atollon and the Ghost Crew's Members were either asleep or still up but in their beds.

Sabine And Ezra And Kanan were not in bed yet, Kanan and Sabine were spying on Ezra using a Camera.

Because Ezra has been Acting Strage Thats when Sabine and Kanan Herd Ezra Start Singing a Mandalorian Chant while looking at a Picture of His Father.

Oya'cye

Kyr'am

Mare'cye

Darasuum

Oya! Oya!

So after hering him sing that they both were wondering where he learnt it.

So they both agreed to go ask him tommorow With Hera Since She was like a Mother to Ezra.

 **TIME SKIP NEXT DAY**

 **Hera Pov:**

When Kanan And Sabine Came to me in the Brige and told me Ezra had sang a Mandalorian Chant.

I was worried how he would react to them spying on him so i told them that we would go talk to him now.

While we were walking there we heard him singing it again so once we opened the door i asked.

Hey Ezra Where did you learn that Mandalorian Chant. Ezra: Oh Um Hi Guys i Did Not See Yous There To Aswhere your Question it may be A long Aswhere so sit Down Pleaze. here is your Aswhere My last Name is my Mother's Last Name My Fathers Last Name Was BloodRaven. My Father Was A Force Sensitive Mandalorian and i was born a Mandalorian And i was Trained To Be A Mandalorian Since i Was Able to walk so in short i am a Mandalorian and My Ancestor is Named Reaven BloodRaven. so i am realted to the strongest Jedi and the same jedi that killed Mandalor The Ultiamte. I also do have a set of Mando Armor in My Quarters i Just Never Were it Because I was Worried Yous Would Hate me if Yous Know That i am a Mandalorian so There is my Secret.

 **Kanan Pov:** as soon as i heard that Ezra is a Mandalorian and he is relaited to Revan i now Know why he is so Strong in the Force and i also Get why he was Worried We would not want him around Any More and i could Tell Sabine And Hera felt The Same so i told him. Ezra we would never abandoned you i just wished you would of told Us sooner so that we could of know so plz dont hide anything like this again. Ezra: I am Sorry Kanan I will Try My Best Not To Sorry For Keeping This From You Guys.

 **Sabine Pov:** as soon as i heard Ezra was a Mandalorian It Mayed me Realize that the feelings i was having for the Past 3 weeks when around Ezra and the foughts i have been having About Ezra when Masterbating at Night was Because I Loved Him. So Once i realized that i asked Hera if we could go talk in Private. Hey Hera can we go talk in the Brige Please. Hera: Yes we Can Sabine. Sabine: Thanks Hera While We were walking to the Brige all i could think about was Ezra once We Arrived and the Brige Hera Then Asked What i Wanted To Talk About. Hera: So Sabine What did You Want To talk About. Sabine: I just wanted to ask for help when i Heared that Ezra was a Mandalorian i Realize that the Feelings i was Feeling about him for the past weeks when around him were that i Loved him How Do i Confront Him About it Hera Can You Plz Help Me. Hera: Well Sabine i Could get Every One Of The Ship and Then you Confece Your Feelings For him to Him. Sabine: if you could do that i would be gratefull. Hera: ok Sabine i will get Every One of the Ship Now. Hera Pov: once i told sabine That i called Every One to a meeting in the Commins Room and then i told them. Ok Kanan You And Chopper And Seb And i will be going of the ship to help with things Around The Base and We will not Come Back For 4 hours as for Ezra And Sabine They Will Stay On The Ship Every ok Guys Lets Go. Sabine Pov: Once Every one Left but me and Ezra i then decided to tell him now. Um Ezra i have something i wanted to tell you. Ezra: and That Would Be. Sabine: This is not Easy To Say But I Love You.\

 **Ezra Pov:** Once i Heard Sabine Say she Loved Me i Was Very Suprised. but then i saw Her worry so i did not aswher her But i Kissed Her On The Lips she got stiff at first then we started to make out. And Then We Started walking to my room and we kept making out Once We Got There We Lay Down In The Bed And Makeout. For 10 Minutes They We Simply Just Lay There On My Bed Sabine then Put Here Head On My Chest And i Then Wrapped My Arms Around here lower Body Protectivly Then I Kissed Her On The Head and Sed Good Night Sabine. Sabine: Good Night Ezra. And There It is The First Ever Chapter of the First Ever Story i Have Writen Plz Dont be To Harsh


	2. Sorry Not A Chapter please read

**Hi I Am Sorry But This Is Not A Chapter I Am Sorry I Have Not Updated In So Long i Just feel like this is not up to the standeds it sould be so i am thinking of doing a remake but i would need help writing it since i just dont think i could do it by my self i was wondering if any of you guys or girls could help me if so just pm me and then we can talk.**


End file.
